


Just a Little Cheesy

by interstellarbuttercream



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, PB&Jeff, Queso, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbuttercream/pseuds/interstellarbuttercream
Summary: Another off-topic ramble during a PB&Jeff recording makes Austin crave a little more than just nacho cheese.





	Just a Little Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dialogue from the Animal Crossing: New Leaf series on PB&Jeff

Austin and Jeff were nearing the end of their final segment of the recording day. After having recorded several episodes of _PB &Jeff&Jack&Todd _playing a handful of _Mario Party_ titles with their editors the previous week, it was relaxing to get back to their _Animal Crossing: New Leaf_ town of ComfortZ—or as they preferred to call it, Comfort Zone. They loved laughing at the crazy shenanigans that went down during _Mario Party_ , especially Jeff’s neverending D.K. Curse (he often seemed to get stuck with the worst luck), but slowing down and enjoying the slice-of-life nature of _Animal Crossing_ together was a refreshing change of pace.

Recording Doofer’s adventures in Comfort Zone was a bit different than most of their other series. While they certainly commentated on what was happening in-game, much of the recordings ended up with the couple babbling on about a barely-related topic with flirting sprinkled throughout. They had hoped their audience wouldn’t catch on, though they often tiptoed the line. Todd and Jack both considered throwing in an editing joke or two about the flirting on multiple occasions, but respected Austin and Jeff’s decision not to be public about their relationship. Not yet, at least; Jeff preferred to keep his personal life off social media. They would reveal it when the time came, much like Ian and Jimmy came out to their audience when the time was right.

While playing through the Fireworks Festival, Austin and Jeff got into a conversation about fortune cookies. Austin recounted how he ordered Chinese food the previous night, but was disappointed to find that they didn’t give him _any_ fortune cookies, even though that should definitely be against the law.

Jeff nodded in agreement. “I thought it was like, part of the law! It’s like when you go to a Mexican place and they give you the chips on the table.”

“You gotta have chips and qu—you gotta have chips and salsa!”

“Yeah, chips and salsa!”

“We gotta order the queso though,” Austin recounted, vaguely remembering the last time they were out to a Mexican restaurant.

“Yeah whenever I go get Mexican food with you, you’re like, ‘I’m gonna get queso!’” Jeff imitated his boyfriend in a highly exaggerated and excited manner, smiling and laughing quietly to himself. Austin grew a bright pink, somewhat embarrassed at how predictable he could be, but determined to explain himself.

“I—I—you gotta get queso, ‘cuz you get everything that you order, depends on the queso, ‘cuz everything you order you dip it in the queso.”

“Ahhhhhh,” Jeff mused in understanding.

“Or you pour it on or something. Y—y—y—you gotta get queso.”

“It’s very technical! It’s very technical!” Jeff nodded for the nonexistent camera. He couldn’t help but find Austin’s ramblings adorable, especially as Austin stumbled over his own words, the _doofer_.

Austin continued. “But—see—the thing is, no one has good queso here. There’s very few good queso places, places that have queso. Dude, I went to a place—”

Jeff interjected. “HOW DO YOU MESS UP QUESO, though? I thought it was just cheese dip!”

Austin became visibly annoyed as he recalled a terrible Northwestern restaurant experience. “Basically. Dude, I went to a Mexican place in Portland and I was like, ‘Do you guys have queso?’ And I asked that and I—I—she—I asked that and I had to say it like three times, and she was like, ‘What?’ ‘Queso. Like, queso, do you have queso dip?’ She didn’t even know what I was talkin’ about. They didn’t have it! What is that?!”

Jeff giggled at Austin’s frustration. Having lived in California, Jeff certainly had experience with his fair share of Mexican restaurants. “Yeah it’s like one of those Portland speciality places, like, ‘Yeah, we’re Mexican!’ but like it’s a Mexican hybrid.”

“I mean I—I—I—I, I—I—I really doubt that queso is like, like a legitimate, like, authentic His—like, Mexican food item, but in Texas,” a serious and somewhat nostalgic expression overtook Austin’s face, “you don’t, there is no Mexican restaurant that doesn’t have a queso dip.”

“Yeah it’s like, it seems like, it’s one of the first things you have on your menu.”

“Yeah I mean, it’s like, it’s like, to me it’s like, a must have.” Austin rolled his eyes and flipped his hands mockingly.

“Like one of the must haves, yeah!” Their eyes locked in mutual nostalgia for delicious food, Jeff’s mouth half-open in a goofy smile. Austin’s thin lips curled into a crooked smile, when a sudden look of determination overtook his soft expression.

“I want melted cheese!” Austin demanded, his voice was noticeably higher pitched, almost whiny. “And when I go to Taco Bell, I don’t order anything that doesn’t have melted queso cheese on it. I know that cheese is not real, but I don’t care! I want it on every item that I order.” Austin’s hazel eyes twinkled with passion, despite the ridiculous nature of their conversation.

“Dude, I don’t care. When I like, go to Taco Bell and stuff, I’m just down for food. Like I’m just like, I’m hungry and I want a lot of food for very cheap!”

“Yeah! If you’re going to Taco Bell, you’ve already given up on life, so you—”

“Well it’s not that I’ve given up on _life_ , I’ve given cooking that day!” Jeff corrected. Austin’s inner health nut was showing again. ”Yeah you’ve given up _that day_.” Both men giggled and nodded at each other. “And I have a threshold I’m willing to spend on the food that day.”

“Dude I couldn’t eat enough of Taco Bell to like, spend too much. I would eat, like, get full before—you get like, _four_ burritos for like, four bucks!”

“That’s what I do, whenever I go to Taco Bell, I—I go with style, and I go and I get a Grande Meal for myself, which is like, five burritos and five tacos, and I’m just like, yup, this is my life now.” “Nice.” “And I’m just like, gonna eat all of it.”

“I’ll usually get a thing of like, nachos—” Their conversation was interrupted briefly by their gameplay, but Austin continued, “I usually get nachos… I’ll eat those before I drive home.” Once again, gameplay took control of the conversation briefly, as their character Doofer was exchanging items in-game.

There was a brief lull in conversation, when Austin’s stomach broke the silence with a soft rumble. He muttered quickly, a bit embarrassed, “Dude I can tell I’m freakin’ hungry when we’re talkin’ about Taco Bell. I wish we had Taco Bell. We should get Taco Bell.

“That’s how easy you are!—” Jeff’s eyes widened and his facial expression froze as the words left his mouth, then quickly attempted to recover. “Er, that’s how susceptible to advertising and talking you are!”

“ _I AM!_ ” Austin exclaimed as Jeff spoke. Jeff smirked, but wasn’t really sure whether he was responding to being called easy (though that wasn’t _wrong_ , at least in Jeff’s experience) or whether he was talking about how easily convinced by food advertisements he is. As their conversation devolved into talking about advertising, Jeff figured Austin didn’t even catch his initial slip.

As soon as Austin cut off the footage for the recording, he nosedove into the computer, concentrating on saving out the file in the correct spot with a readable file name. Todd and Jack often got on him for his poor digital organization, so Austin made it a point to remember to save things correctly the first time and immediately after recording.

This was in sharp contrast to when Jeff was his editor; Jeff would laugh to himself whenever he received an awkwardly named file or recordings completely in the wrong place. He worked well off of Austin’s inattention to detail, but he definitely preferred playing games alongside his favorite person instead of collaborating with him behind a screen. Though he loved playing the games himself, he especially enjoyed watching Austin’s exaggerated facial expressions and movements as he struggled through his turns playing, and basked in his lover’s excitement whenever he _actually finally_ was successful. And of course, flirting through gameplay recording was always one of the highlights of his week. For Jeff, being around this adorkable goofball was _his_ Comfort Zone, and he was pretty sure Austin felt the same about him.

Jeff’s voice cut through the silence as he leaned over towards Austin. “So… we gettin’ some Taco Bell after you’re done, man? Our convo about queso left me hella hungry too. My treat!” When Austin didn’t respond, Jeff pouted. “Auuuuustin, I asked you a question, dude!”

“Huh? Wha?” Austin’s gaze snapped from his computer screen to Jeff, and he noticed Jeff’s pout. “Oh—oh gosh dude, I’m sorry, I—I—you—you know how I get when I’m—I’m concentrating on something!” he said sheepishly, speaking in his goofy falsetto.

Jeff’s pout softened into a smirk as he repeated, “Taco Bell, dude, on me? Let’s go!”

“ _Aw_ _yes_ ,” Austin let out mildly suggestively, making Jeff giggle briefly and turn a light shade of pink. “Dude, I’m like, so hungry right now. Queso here we come!”

Austin jumped up out of his chair excitedly, then grabbed both of Jeff’s hands to help lift him out of his seat, as well. Perhaps he was a little _too_ excited, as the force with which he pulled and let go of his boyfriend up caused Jeff to lose his balance on his way up. Instead, he fell into Austin, who was able to catch Jeff in his arms and maintain balance for the both of them. Austin looked down and locked eyes with Jeff, who was awkwardly leaning against him. A crooked half-open smile lit up his face.

“Dude, you like, totally did that on purpose!” Jeff spouted as the pink in his face turned a bright red.

“Not uh,” Austin replied mockingly, his hazel eyes sparkling and gazing at Jeff adoringly. “But I—I—I mean, y’know, uh, since, um, while we’re here…” Austin’s moved his hands from being wrapped around Jeff’s back to resting on the other man’s hips as he shuffled slightly forward to fix the angle between them.

Just as Jeff regained his balance, Austin tilted his head and pressed his thin pink lips against his boyfriend’s fuller, if not slightly chapped, lips. Jeff closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Austin’s neck. Austin’s messy dark brown hair was so long that Jeff was able to twirl his fingers through it, gently tugging on it as their lips remained locked. When Austin went to deepen the kiss, his tongue gently gliding along Jeff’s bottom lip to ask permission, a loud gurgling noise thundered through the room.

Austin’s stomach.

Both pairs of eyes snapped open in response, and they froze in place for a moment before throwing their heads back in uncontrollable laughter. As the laughter turned to softer giggles, they leaned back into each other, their foreheads meeting as they pulled each other closer.

“ _Well,_ like, guess we’d better go get you some nachos, dude,” Jeff smiled wide, exaggerating his angular cheekbones.

“ _Yeah_ , guess so!” Austin squeaked out with his crooked smile. “I—I—you—uh, lemme go grab my keys and my wallet!” he said as he awkwardly broke away from Jeff, once again excited about eating the delicious artificial cheese sauce.

The hungry couple quickly shuffled out to Austin’s car, with Austin in the driver’s seat and Jeff riding shotgun. Though Jeff tried to offer to drive, Austin insisted that Jeff already had to use gas to get to his house for the recording session that day; it was the least he could do to make it up to him. As Jeff was buckling himself in, he noticed a white garment lying in the back seat.

“Yo Austin, is that like, the tank you let me borrow for my _Mario Kart_ mods video?” he asked, a slightly puzzled look on his face. “You still have it in here?! Why didn’t you wash it or something, dude?! Gross! I got like, so sweaty during that recording sesh!”

Austin’s face shone with realization as he started the car. “Ooohhhh, I was, like, wondering why I always smelled—why my car—why it’s been smelling more like you lately. Guess that explains it, huh? Not that I’m complaining. I kinda like it.” Austin shrugged, half-smiling.

“You’re gross, dude. Liking my nasty sweaty B.O. smell, psh,” Jeff teased, sticking out his tongue.

“It’s not like, a fetish or anything!” Austin retorted defensively. “I—I—I—you smell—I… I just, like, uh, like—like the way you smell. That’s all.”

“Oookay, then, man,” Jeff teased again. “Ya weirdo!”

“Shut up!” Austin commanded, pouting and putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway. “Or I’m uh—I’m not sharing my queso with you!” He slumped grumpily in his seat as he shifted into drive and began driving them out of the neighborhood.

“No one was asking you to, ya dingus!” Jeff laughed.

Their banter continued throughout the car ride through the woodsy town, Austin trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of turning to pout or laugh or glare at his obnoxious boyfriend. His passenger, on the other hand, certainly took every opportunity to appreciate the way the moonlight and streetlights would bounce off his face, highlighting his slender but soft facial features. Jeff admired how Austin was nerdy and cute, yet handsome and hot, all at the same time.

 

* * * * *

 

The couple arrived back at Austin’s, Austin having already devoured a side of nachos on the way home just like he said he would. He paired his nachos side with a Nacho Fries Bellgrande, something he had seen advertised in the store window as they pulled up. Jeff, of course, got his Grande Meal, prepared for the inevitable stomach ache eating ten items would bring, paired with a Baja Blast Freeze. They each took a seat at the kitchen table, ready to dig in to their inexpensive feast.

“Mmmf,” Austin muttered, stuffing his mouth with the Nacho Fries. “Mmese ar rlly taysty.”

Jeff laughed as he started to unwrap his burritos. “Well they _are_ fries covered in queso. What, dude, you think you like, wouldn’t like them?”

Austin swallowed. “NO. I just, like, never like, tried them before now and like—I—didn’t know just like, how good they were. I remember like, my—my—chat—uh, my Twitch chat has like, talked about them a few times, and I was like dude, those sound amazing. But I think like the last time I—went to—ate some Taco Bell, they didn’t have them. Also I like, got sick, haha.”

“Oh man, dude, yeah, sometimes like, you gotta be careful with fast food ‘cuz like, your body isn’t like, a 20-year-old’s anymore, haha,” Jeff laughed, referring to some of his own woes with eating fast food tacos, “but y’know sometimes it just hits the spot.” He was already a good third through his own meal.

“Dude, definitely!” Austin agreed as he shoved more fries in his mouth and licking the excess cheese sauce off his fingers eagerly.

Inappropriate thoughts began to cross Jeff’s mind as he swallowed a larger bite than intended of his taco, but he came to his senses as he realized what a mess Austin was making of himself and the table. “Holy crap, man, you’re makin’ a mess!” Jeff’s voice was high pitched and joking, but he was also right.

Austin looked down towards the mostly-empty plastic container to find he had gotten a few small globs of the bright yellow cheese on the table, on his shirt, and he could feel some stuck at least on the corners of his mouth. “Well, they, they were, like, super good!” he admitted sheepishly. Using his fingers again, he started scraping what was left of the queso and licking it up, nearly cleaning the entire container. Jeff’s cheeks were stained pink as he averted his gaze to finish up his last taco. “Wha—something wrong, dude?”

 _Crunch!_ “I’m just tryin’ to finish my taco, dude!” Jeff said somewhat comprehensibly with his mouth full, then swallowed. “By the way, dude, you’ve got cheese all over your face,” he added with a small laugh and discerning eyebrows.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I probably do—” Austin replied as he attempted to use his tongue to lick the corners of his mouth strategically. “Did I get it?”

Jeff swallowed the last bite of his taco and laughed. “Definitely not all of it, a little this way,” he said, pointing to his own face.

With a determined look on his face, Austin tried to get the cheese spots off his face again with his tongue and tried wiping with his hand and even napkin, but to no avail, he figured, as Jeff continued trying to indicate where the cheese was. Smears of the bright yellow sauce were still lingering near the corners of his mouth and a little bit in his beard. Jeff laughed and scooted his chair closer to Austin. “Come here, ya big doof, let me help you,” he said as Austin turned to face him.

“Okaaaaay,” Austin let out in a defeated but silly voice.

Jeff licked his right thumb once to moisten it, then used it to start wiping off the stray bits of cheese from Austin’s beard. The pair giggled a bit and held goofy smiles as Austin began to turn bright pink.

“Dude, stop laughing so much, I’m trying to get the rest off and you keep movin’ your face!” Jeff commanded while giggling himself. Austin rolled his eyes with a crooked smile on his face and huffed slightly, relaxing into as still a pose as he could with his eyes still averted. He licked his thumb once more and continued wiping the cheese, this time off the hairs on Austin’s chin. The quick little brushes of Jeff’s thumb grew slower and softer as Austin accidentally met Jeff’s gaze. Both of their faces were turning from bright pink to a deep red, slowly inching closer and closer as Jeff’s thumb stroked Austin’s face even more sensually.

With one last stroke, Jeff’s right hand guided Austin’s chin so that their lips could meet, while his left gently took hold of Austin’s right. Their movements were slow and soft, and they could each taste the slightest hint of each other’s meal from their lips alone. The coarse hairs on Austin’s face tickled as Jeff continued to slowly caress Austin’s face. Noticing a slight stickiness in the corners of his lover’s mouth, Jeff began slowly poking his tongue to taste the queso Austin had struggled to wipe away with his own.

Austin’s lips parted slowly, Jeff’s tongue working assertively to remove any remaining  cheese sauce. As his tongue greeted his boyfriend’s, Austin pulled his right hand from Jeff’s to cradle the back of Jeff’s head, then pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. His fingers began to twirl and tangle in Jeff’s signature floof as their tongues explored the unique flavors of each other’s mouths. A noticeably salty and savory taste pervaded Austin’s in contrast to Jeff’s, which maintained a hint of freshness from the taco lettuce. Austin’s left hand began drawing circles on the side of Jeff’s torso, while Jeff used his own to gently glide his fingers up and down Austin’s thigh. The quiet of the room was broken as soft moans escaped into each other’s mouths.

After what seemed like an eternity, they gently broke the kiss. Austin’s bright hazel eyes twinkled as they met Jeff’s dusty turquoise eyes. A wide crooked smile spread across his face as he began to speak. “Hey... in—in _queso_ you didn’t already know, I—you’re—I love you.”

Jeff let out an intensely squeaky laugh, leaning his head forward so their foreheads touched. After being overcome with soft laughter for a few seconds, he let out a loud sigh and pulled his head back up.

“Dude, oh my god, that was soooooo _cheesy_!”


End file.
